Cervatillo
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo: Mista y Fugo trabajan juntos en una misión, pero no pueden evitar reñir constantemente. Mista es demasiado despreocupado según el punto de vista de Fugo... Sin embargo, quizá está subestimando a su compañero.


**2000,** **Val di Chiana, Toscana** **.**

—Ouch,

Fugo frunció el ceño, retiró los dedos por un momento sólo para volver a tocar la piel con mejor escrutinio.

— _Ouch._.., —Mista esperó que el tono dolido o la cadencia de su quejido engendraran simpatía hacia su compañero, cuya falta de empatía por los heridos parecía siniestra.

Fugo resopló con irritación, continuó retirando lo que quedaba del suéter hecho trizas de Mista y al fin encontró los huecos en su piel. Sex Pistols revoloteaba alrededor de Fugo, _Cinque_ quien detuvo el impacto se mantenía curioso y con ojos llorosos a un lado de las heridas.

—¡Ouch!, —repitió Mista de nuevo, el tono de su voz ahora era más alto y agudo. Fugo ignoró y continuó sondeando la herida con sus dedos.

—Deja de moverte, Mista,

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Suficiente, Fugo! ¡Ouch! significa ¡Alto!,

—Uhm…, —El sonido de la voz de Fugo no parecía simpático, ni como si estuviera planeando detenerse.

Mista no podía ver su expresión en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que mantenía su cara de apatía habitual, sin una pizca de inquietud por el dolor que le estaba infligiendo.

—Creo que algunos fragmentos de las estalactitas de cristal estaban clavados justo aquí y aquí, —aseguró Fugo apuntando con sus dedos—, Tu Stand te salvó de que se clavaran de forma letal, pero continuarás sangrando si te mueves con la herida abierta,

—¿Esa es tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor?

—¿Necesitas que yo te haga sentir mejor?

—Maravilloso, —susurró sarcástico Mista, apretando los dientes—, Esto es..., sí, jodidamente maravilloso, —Tosió deseando apartarse de su tacto, pero esta vez los dedos de Fugo lo tocaron con más firmeza. El adolescente bajó la mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Mista, donde no dolía, guiándolo a sentarse en una vieja caja de madera. Mista se sentó con cuidado, haciendo lo posible por no inclinarse de ninguna manera, pero su aliento siseaba de todos modos.

—Lo sé, —fue todo lo que dijo Fugo, y Mista se prometió a sí mismo que cuando todo esto terminase le tendría que preguntar qué demonios era maravilloso en toda esta situación, o el porqué su voz sonaba como una patada eminente hacia sus pelotas.

—Sólo cierra las malditas heridas,

—Mista, no tengo con qué hacerlo,

—¡Sólo hazlo!,

—Está bien… voy a _graparte_ ,

 _"Oh espera…"_

—Uh, no, —Interrumpió Mista, de un modo que era mucho más despavorido que autoritario—, No, no, no necesitas hacer eso en este momento. Estoy bien. Estoy listo para…

—¿En serio? Dijiste que te cerrara las heridas, —Fugo sólo lo miraba, sin molestarse en ocultar la incredulidad en sus ojos.

Él se puso de pie, decidido a demostrar su punto, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos por el piso polvoriento, Mista se dio cuenta de que la adrenalina que le permitió llegar hasta allí se había disipado y ya no existía entorpecimiento consolador entre él y la sensación de cosas afiladas en su espalda y abdomen. Dio un medio giro, sólo para sentir que algo se torcía y desgarraba. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca, antes de intentar toser un poco más para disfrazarlo.

—¿Lo ves? No estás en condiciones para caminar así, y no estamos cerca de un hospital, —Explicó Fugo de forma lógica, pero con un atisbo escondido de impaciencia.

—¿Podemos esperar aquí por Buccellati?,

—¿Y cómo piensas que te encontrará?, —revisó su bolso, en busca de la grapadora para cerrar las heridas—, Abbacchio y él nos encontrarán tarde o temprano por medio de Moody Blues, pero sólo encontrarán tu cuerpo desangrado si sigues así,

Mista no deseaba admitir que Fugo tenía la razón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Fugo tenía la razón.

—Bien, —se encogió de hombros, y se dejó caer sobre un cajón con un gemido sofocado.

Fugo generosamente se abstuvo de realizar más comentarios, y en su lugar le terminó de quitar el resto de su destrozada prenda de vestir. Mista sentía su respiración en la piel desnuda, pero nada más. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—La grapadora no tiene grapas, pero tengo un estuche de costura… usaré la aguja y el hilo para coser las heridas,

—Oye, ¿Estás seguro de que no se infectará?

Fugo se encogió de hombros.

—Evitará que te desangres,

—Está bien, hazlo,

La aguja era fina, pero hasta recibir la luz del sol le dolía a Mista en este punto, por lo que cada pinchazo provocaba oleadas de dolor cada vez mayores. Sus propias manos se curvaron alrededor de las tablillas astilladas de la caja sobre la que estaba sentado. Sintió algo en su garganta como ácido y sabía al desayuno toscano ingerido durante la mañana.

Mista tragó e intentó mantenerse fuerte ante el dolor. Entonces sintió que Fugo tiraba y tiraba firme de su piel mientras cosía. Después sintió el mismo procedimiento en sus otras heridas. Fugo lo hizo sin vacilar, y de nuevo, el tiempo parecía estirarse… porque a Mista lo que fue sólo un par de minutos le parecieron horas. Finalmente Fugo murmuró un—: hecho,

Con lentitud Mista se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, sintiendo el dolor familiar y el lento goteo de sangre fresca, pero eso era mejor a tener las heridas abiertas.

—¿Satisfecho?,

—Sí..., —respondió en el mismo tono, descubriendo que sí, se sentía mejor a la tortura de segundos atrás. Él respiró profundo, aliviado de no sentir la carne abierta. Entre tanto, Fugo terminaba de cortar en tiras el resto de su suéter.

—Te va a doler un poco más ahora,

Mista no podía esperar para terminar este encargo. Iba a encerrarse en su habitación, planearía estar incapacitado. Con montones de analgésicos y una semana en cama.

Fugo se tomó un poco más de tiempo con el vendaje y continuó con ese aire a frialdad y apatía. Mista le perdonó por un momento su falta de sensibilidad ante sus heridas, porque eso era tan típico de Fugo. Pídale que haga algo grosero y sangriento, Fugo es su hombre. Pide cualquier cosa que huela a consuelo y cariño y… esperarás por siempre algo así viniendo de Pannacotta Fugo.

Entre tanto Fugo parecía hartarse de Sex Pistols, porque le advirtió a Mista con voz educada que si sus hadas molestas no dejaban de revolotear alrededor de su cara, le haría un favor y lo dejaría inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza.

—Entonces tendrás que cargarme en tus brazos, —Señaló Mista con sorna cantarina, y Fugo entrecerró los ojos.

Finalmente, Mista decidió colaborar y ser un paciente ejemplar. Hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto, mientras miraba el pasto que se mecía con lentitud afuera. Era un día soleado toscano sin sombras que comenzó genial, pero ahora el estar en medio de un ambiente cálido y a la vez herido, era bastante jodido. No había nada en el cielo aparte de un par de cirros, y estos no evitaban que el sol cayera sobre los campos vacíos que los rodeaban.

La estructura en donde estaban guareciendo era un viejo granero, o eso concluyó Mista ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Estaba comenzando a desmoronarse, pero proporcionaba un pequeño cobijo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Permanecían allí ocultos sólo por precaución, el hombre que los había emboscado y atacado era un peligro de alto riesgo si los encontraba primero que Buccellati. Pero este asesino era un cazador, y los cazadores solían tomar su tiempo antes de emboscar y atrapar a sus presas.

Eso irónicamente era contar con algo de tiempo.

Excepto que este enemigo poseía un Stand. Uno que podía disparar estalactitas de cristal en ráfaga como una metralleta y su dueño parecía muy decidido a matarlos.

Cuando Fugo terminó de atenderlo se inclinó ante Mista, deslizando los brazos debajo de los suyos y cruzando su pecho. Una vez terminado de ajustar el vendaje improvisado sobre su esternón, tiró del nudo para asegurarse de que se mantuviera fijo y cuando concluyó el vendado miró a los ojos de Mista.

—Debemos seguir adelante, —Instó en un tono frío y profesional.

—Sí, —Mista asintió mientras revisaba el vendaje con cautela, intentando no mover los hombros en el proceso. "Oh, esto pica." Pero Mista se dijo a sí mismo que lo toleraría porque él era rudo y varonil, y porque necesitaban moverse a otro lugar con algo más que ofrecer además de cajas de madera, barriles y ratones.

Necesitaban electricidad, agua, y necesitaban línea telefónica para contactar a Buccellati.

—¿Adónde vamos?, —Preguntó Mista, revisando si traía su revolver, después lo deslizó hacia la parte delantera de su cintura.

—Hacia el norte, —indicó Fugo con seguridad—, Nuestro encargo querrá continuar hacia el sur y necesitamos reagruparnos con Buccellati, Abbacchio y Narancia antes de neutralizarlo.

La cuestión más importante era cómo. No sabían lo que podían encontrar al otro lado del camino. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabían….pero en vez de comerse la cabeza pensando en los horrores que les esperaría si el enemigo los emboscaba primero, para Fugo lo más importante era pensar el modo de llegar con Buccellati y el resto primero.

— ¿Y eso a cuanta jodida distancia nos deja de allí?, —Mista resopló.

—Estamos en medio del campo…Tenemos que atravesar los viñedos y luego, quizás encontremos una casa con un teléfono donde podremos comunicarnos con Buccellati.

—Es decir, que estamos en la puñetera nada, ¿no?,

—Más o menos.

—Suena divertido, —Lo dijo con falsa alegría y jolgorio, mientras lo seguía saliendo del granero.

Mista jamás imaginó que extrañaría Nápoles a pesar del ambiente idílico de Toscana. Sí, Nápoles tenía todo ese tráfico, y basura, y altares a Maradona, y hordas de ladrones y mucho ruido, pero este lento caminar en campo abierto y vacío lo consumía. Además, en campo abierto era más probable que el enemigo los localizara y atacara, no era así en Nápoles.

Liberó un suspiro, porque esa reflexión no era exactamente positiva.

—Dime si te sientes débil, —Indicó Fugo—, Puedo caminar detrás de ti.

—Es bueno saber que piensas en seguir mis pasos en un momento como este, —murmuró Mista detrás.

—Lo dije para evitar que te caigas de espaldas y te destroces la cabeza, pero ahora que lo pienso, puedes hacerme un favor,

—Está bien, camina detrás, —cedió Mista—, De hecho, ¿estas manchas de sangre hacen que mi culo se vea más grande?

Fugo se contenía para no darle una buena patada en el trasero.

—Idiota,

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio, atravesando el campo, en busca de una línea de árboles distante que pudiera indicarles el camino… o el fin del campo. Esperaron encontrar una carretera concurrida, llena de hospitalarios ciudadanos toscanos que estarían encantados de detenerse por dos jóvenes sucios y ensangrentados.

Pero se encontraban en un camino apenas pavimentado y solitario.

—¿Qué parte de la Toscana es esto?, —Preguntó Mista con amargura. Se sentaron por un momento bajo la sombra de un árbol para que Fugo pudiera asegurarse de que su vendaje estaba bien sujeto. Los dedos del adolescente recorrían la espalda y el abdomen de Mista como si estuviera palpando las heridas.

—La parte rural, —explicó Fugo sin humor—, La parte desierta. La parte soleada. La parte perfecta para matar a dos gángsters,

—Eso no es alentador,

—Debemos continuar, Mista, —informó Fugo, y se puso de pie una vez más. Mista lo miró limpiarse la palma roja en sangre con el pantalón, no quiso pensar en lo que eso significaba, no ahora.

Cruzaron el campo de nuevo en silencio. Mista estaba concentrado en poner sus pies uno frente al otro, mientras era alentado por Sex Pistols y también se concentró en no respirar demasiado profundo porque los dolores se intensificaban. Fugo aunque serio se mantenía con la cabeza girando hacia atrás constantemente, vigilante de Mista, alerta también por si el enemigo se anticipaba a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no seguimos en la carretera?, —consultó Mista, cuando estaban a medio camino a través de la nueva extensión plana de pasto—, Podemos caminar sin problemas allí.

El campo no se veía tan grande desde la sombra.

—Vi un coche de ida y vuelta…. Pasó varias veces, como... si estuviera rondándonos,

—No recuerdo haber visto un coche.

—Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado sangrando,

— ¡Eso no es agradable, Fugo! —le hizo saber, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que él ya lo sabía.

Ellos continuaron caminando. La piel ardía con el calor, Mista sentía sus vendajes improvisados humedecer ya sea por sangre o sudor, Sex Pistols continuaba animándolo a cada paso, pero tras dar un traspié su mano terminó en el hombro de Fugo antes percatarse de que había tropezado.

Fugo deslizó los dedos por su brazo, desde el codo hasta la muñeca, mientras Mista encontraba el equilibrio. La presión del agarre disminuyó cuando Fugo estuvo seguro de que Mista podía mantenerse erguido.

—¡Te dije que debías avisarme si te sentías débil!, —le recordó con hosquedad, sus dedos abandonaron los de Mista—, Eres tan despreocupado,

—Y todavía creo que estaríamos mejor en la carretera,

Fugo continuó caminando. Sin embargo, Mista tenía un mal presentimiento hacia el lugar en la distancia donde se dirigían.

Mista presentía que ningún bien vendría de estar allí.

— _Un pie, y luego, el otro_ , —continuaban Une y Due guiando los pasos de Mista.

Él seguía a Fugo.

El pasto que atravesaron estaba muerto y seco. Para pasar el tiempo, Mista comenzó a imaginar teorías terroríficas sobre el lugar donde estaban caminando. Un campo de trigo abandonado. Una villa vacacional. Un cementerio antiguo… un parque natural, cuyo número terminaba en cuatro. Tal vez era un lugar donde los nobles ricos solían ir a cazar… o tal vez había un cazador esperando a que pasara un par de cervatillos como ellos.

Miró a Fugo, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal y había manchas de sangre en su labio y mejilla. Ahora que lo miraba con más atención, podía ver los cortes superficiales, ya secos y con costras cerca del puente de su nariz. Mista también podía ver su propia sangre en las uñas de Fugo y en su saco agujereado, pero para empezar la ropa de Fugo ya estaba hecha mierda con tantos agujeros, así que Mista no se sintió mal por estropeársela con su sangre.

Para él Fugo se veía como un cachorro de zorro extraviado, pero no parecía un ciervo, por lo que estaban a salvo de ser cazados.

Con el pasar del tiempo los rayos solares parecían guiarlos más y más hacia el norte.

—Mista, —Le llamó su compañero no cervatillo, irrumpiendo en su ensoñación. Mista elevó la mirada de la hierba como si pesara una tonelada, Fugo parecía indicar otro grupo de árboles por delante.

 _"Mierda, más árboles…"_ Con su suerte, era probable que aguardaran una ciega de caza real con el enemigo escondido dentro.

Los pensamientos continuaban navegando en su ensoñación, se preguntó si los cervatillos eran técnicamente rumiantes.

 _"¿Fugo podía rumiar?_

 _Eso sería adorable..."_

Manchas de negrura y brillante fosforescencia nadaban a través de su visión. La voz de Fugo se interrumpía con grandes salpicaduras de color escarlata, que reconocía vagamente cuando el sol parpadeaba a través de sus párpados.

— ¡Mista! —escuchó la voz lejana de Fugo como si ya lo hubiera llamado varias veces. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando Sex Pistols revoloteó a su alrededor. En un instante enfermizo, él regresó a la conciencia y se estremeció, esperó que Fugo no se diera cuenta de cómo, por un minuto o algo así, creyó que iba a caer desmayado.

—Sí…, —susurró asimilando el entorno, fingió como si ya había visto la casa pequeña y distante debajo de los árboles y reconociera su importancia—. Sí. ¿Entraremos allí, eh? Quizás alguien esté en casa.

Fugo asintió en silencio.

Por primera vez los dos parecían serios.

—O tal vez hay un teléfono…

—O un cazador y su teléfono,

—… Mista, el virus de mi Stand no es efectivo bajo la luz solar, pero allí dentro, quédate aquí y no te aproximes,

—…, —Mista respiró varias veces y después tomó a Fugo por el brazo—, Espera un segundo,

Una oleada de vértigo recorría su mente y cuerpo, Mista continuó hablando, pero su voz sonaba como un eco incluso para él.

—… ¡Hey! no pienses que vas a entrar allí solo.

—Yo... ¡Quita tu mano, Mista! te lo advierto. Este no es tu problema. Lo que yo hago o no, no es tu asunto, la misión es lo más importante, —La voz de Fugo era dura y apretada, entonces cerró sus dedos en la muñeca de Mista.

—¡No iras a ningún lado a suicidarte, estúpido! Podemos salir de esto juntos,

Mista lo mantuvo firme, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su aliento siseaba por la nariz. El mareo retrocedió después de un momento. Abrió los ojos, y Fugo apretó su mano antes de soltarlo.

Los dos se acercaron a la casa. Mista tenía el revolver en mano, pero no recibieron respuesta a su convocatoria. Un letrero de "En venta" destacaba en la puerta cuando prestaron mejor atención, y observaron unas pocas manchas de aceite en la entrada resquebrajada.

Fugo liberó un suspiro y se posó en cuclillas junto ante la manija de la puerta, pensó en sus posibilidades y en una estrategia. La expresión de su rostro sólo decía lo dispuesto que estaba en usar a Purple Haze como una última alternativa. Mista estaba un par de pasos atrás, pensando en sentarse y dormir, se sentía muy agotado.

—Hay que abrir esa puerta,

—Lo sé, pero, ¿Cómo sabemos que será seguro, Mista? Tal vez se trate de una trampa y esté esperando que lo hagamos,

—Pues habrá que arriesgarse.

—¿Y qué demonios haremos si nos atrapa? —espetó Fugo. Mista suspiró e intentó ser lo más paciente posible.

— ¿Y por qué no dejamos de joder y pateamos la maldita puerta de una vez? Si está allí dentro improvisamos, cojones,

Fugo abrió y cerró la boca como un pez. Al menos Mista había conseguido silenciar sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—Apártate, —ordenó a Fugo, subió la pierna y pateó la puerta de la entrada. Para su asombro total funcionó. La puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido, y sólo se tambaleó un poco cuando bajó el pie. Fugo arqueó una de sus cejas, fingiendo que no estaba impresionado y caminó a su lado.

El interior de la casa estaba escasamente amoblado, como si alguien pasara de vez en cuando para evitar que pareciera desierto. Había un sofá, algunos papeles en el mostrador de la cocina y un conector telefónico.

—Busca el teléfono, —instó Fugo, desapareciendo para despejar la casa. Mista caminó hacia la alacena. El primer intento por abrirla esparció polvo y excremento de ratones. Encontró una linterna con manivela en un cajón. Pero en la despensa Sex Pistols encontró un teléfono viejo, con un cable espiral extra largo envuelto prolijamente a su alrededor.

—Lo encontré,

—Perfecto, —respondió Fugo desde la habitación de atrás—, Voy a verificar el perímetro,

Mista desenvolvió sólo el cordón lo suficiente para liberar el enchufe y lo conectó. Levantó el receptor hacia su oreja mientras contenía la respiración. El sonido del tono de marcado recorrió su cuerpo como un zumbido de alivio.

Pero… en ese momento también escuchó lo que parecía el motor de un coche, era un sonido atronador que se hacía más y más fuerte. Lo sorprendió, pero cuando elevó la mirada vio el coche por la ventana.

—Compañía, —llamó a Fugo, aunque lo había escuchado salir por la puerta trasera

Y Mista sabía lo que él tenía pensado hacer ahora.

—Parece que el cazador está en casa después de todo,

Vio el conductor salir del coche, y era el mismo sujeto que lo había intentado matar con su Stand.

Y después pensó en Fugo viniendo por el costado de la casa. Recordó lo que le dijo sobre la incapacidad del virus bajo la luz del sol.

Mista dejó caer el receptor del teléfono en el mostrador. Avanzó con el revolver en mano y Sex Pistols en guardia. Disparó a la ventana de la cocina, produciendo una lluvia de cristales que fue tan irónico que podía llorar.

Con ello llamó la atención del asesino quien estaba apuntando a su compañero con su Stand, el cual desvió hacia Mista con rapidez y precisión. Las "balas" que disparaba se transformaban en cristales en apenas fracciones de segundos con toda la intención de atravesar a Mista.

Pero Mista disparó de nuevo.

— _¡Uno! ¡Due!_

Astillas, cristales, carne y trozos de hueso salieron despedidos del torso del enemigo, mientras del hombro de Mista fue perforado con más cristales. El muy cabrón siguió andando de pie hacia Mista con un disparo en el pecho. Solo estaba a tres metros de ambos.

La adrenalina despejó su cabeza, estabilizó su mente y mejoró su visión. Sex Pistols se encargaría de guiar cada disparo y acertar, mientras Mista se posicionaba de nuevo y logró disparar antes.

— _¡ Tre! ¡Cinque!_

— _Sei, Sette,_

Esta vez Mista acertó justo en la mitad de la cabeza, pero fue herido de nuevo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento el enemigo se levantara preparado y listo para contraatacar…pero no. El objetivo se quedó en el suelo con la herida en la cabeza.

Y luego, Mista cerró los ojos y sus fuerzas cedieron.

* * *

Despertó en el piso de la cocina, con Fugo sentado a su lado y podía sentir su mano en la frente, con suaves toques que estaban lejos de ser estalactitas o vidrio.

Fugo estaba examinando el teléfono, por lo que no se percató del despertar de Mista.

—Hola, Fugo,

Fugo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, alejó su mano.

—Mista,

—Estás vivo,

— ¿Debería ser de otro modo?, —consultó intentando mantener la voz controlada.

—No,

— ¿Como te sientes ahora?, —preguntó con cierta apatía, pero la preocupación lograba filtrarse traicionera entre sus palabras. Mista desconocía gran parte de lo sucedido mientras se mantuvo sumergido en ese mundo onírico, pero podía notar en la anormal atención con la que Fugo lo trataba que no fue algo tan sencillo como despertar.

—No estoy muerto, —admitió con sorna y algo de humor para bajar la tensión—, ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?

Fugo dejo escapar una sonrisa involuntaria, sesgándola automáticamente en un rictus desinteresado.

—Muerto en la entrada, —señaló, pausó e inclinó su cuerpo un poco para mirar mejor el rostro de Mista—, ¿De verdad pensaste que no escuché el coche?

—Ohh, —Mista se encogió de hombros, Fugo sólo frunció el ceño—, Tenía que atraparlo, arruinó mi suéter,

—Y te hirió,

—¿En serio?, —fingió sorpresa—, Olvidé de esa parte,

Fugo sólo ladeó el rostro.

—Encontré un verdadero botiquín de primeros auxilios, tengo yodo, —Explicó quizás algo sádico, y Mista podía escuchar cómo abría el frasco— Buccellati llegará pronto en su coche, así que si prefieres esperar a que te lleve al hospital...

—Sí, esperaré, —respondió sin dudar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—, ¡Hey!… ¿Qué tan lejos está Buccellati?

—Llegará en minutos,

—Bien,

Fugo dejó de tocar su mejilla, así que Mista volvió a abrir los ojos,

— Eso no significa que te detengas,

—Mista… ¿Por qué me has estado llamando cervatillo todo este tiempo?

—¿Uh? Había toda esa hierba. Y estábamos siendo cazados, y había cuatro jodidos árboles, —gesticuló Mista, intentando conjurar su sueño despierto de psicópatas y la temporada de caza—, Además, luego el cazador se detuvo con su Stand-rifle. Él iba a cazarte, como a un ciervo,

—Podías haber avisado, ¿sabes?

—Oh, vamos… ¿qué querías? Ese hijo de perra no venía aquí dentro precisamente para presentarse,

— ¿Y por eso hiciste esa acción imprudente?,

—Quizás,

Fugo le pellizcó la mejilla.

— ¡Ouch!,

No podía ver su cara, pero podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Fugo al igual que sus dedos tensarse.

—De todos modos, valió la pena al final,

—Mista, fuiste imprudente y estúpido. ¡Debías dejarme manejar esta situación!

—No podía dejarte toda la diversión,

—¡¿Diversión?! Tú maldito idiota, ¡¿Qué mierda tiene de divertido todo esto?!, —liberó un resoplido—, ¡No es divertido verte caer contra el piso! haciéndome pensar que… tú..., —Fugo hizo una pausa, incapaz de terminar su frase—, ¡Debiste dejármelo a mí!

—No podía dejártelo a ti, —respondió Mista, esperando el momento de hallar el humor en esta discusión—, El tipo me atacó primero y tengo mi orgullo,

—No se trata de orgullo, —gruñó Fugo irritado—, ¡Se trata de no arriesgar tu vida a una muerte segura!, —Apartó su mano e hizo un resoplido más molesto que divertido.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, finalmente los hombros de Fugo bajaron.

—Supongo que sería groseramente injusto negarte _diversión,_

Mista no pudo evitar sonreírse ante su mueca de hastío, porque no iban a ponerse a discutir. Fugo también estaba agotado y Mista lo sabía.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, ¿eh?, —Ignoró el sarcasmo en la voz de Fugo que hacía esta victoria menos perfecta. Después de todo, los dedos de Fugo estaban de vuelta en su mejilla como si lo hubiera perdonado por actuar tan precipitado, y a Mista ya no le importaba nada salvo que Buccellati llegara pronto.

Él suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En breve Fugo le pellizcaría la mejilla de nuevo para mantenerlo despierto, así que sólo saborearía este momento de suspensión, la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas, y el modo en que la mano de Fugo cubría su rostro por un momento, y sus dedos acariciaban su pómulo de una manera mucho más suave que momentos atrás.

—Mista, yo… Gracias por salvarme de ser un cervatillo, —murmuró con torpeza, y a cualquier otra persona le habría parecido que se estaba burlando de él, pero Mista escuchó la sinceridad en sus palabras.

—No hay de qué, —replicó, porque ahora mismo no tenía suficiente energía para expresar todo lo que quería decirle, cosas como ¡Siempre y gracias, por empujar mi culo bajo el sol mientras estaba desangrándome!

—Después de que traten mis heridas, ¡iremos a comer _Fagioli alla Toscana_!

Fugo suspiró.

—Eres tan… despreocupado,

Mista se sintió sonreír, un poco por culpa de su debilidad y otro porque era incapaz de resistir reírse de esa cara tan joven pero severa, y ese tono tan suave de voz e inesperado.

—Voy a tomármelo como un cumplido,

Fugo se encogió de hombros con otro suspiro entrecortado. Él quería decirle que no, que no en ese momento, que estuvo muy preocupado por su vida, de verlo allí inconsciente en el piso, pero no lo hizo, no pudo expresarse. Sólo dejó a Mista cerrar los ojos y descansar algunos segundos antes de volver a pellizcar su mejilla.

Permanecieron en el piso hasta escuchar la llegada de Buccellati con Abbacchio y Narancia, quienes los llevaron en coche directo al hospital


End file.
